fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tha Fast and Timmy-ous
Introduction: The title sign is shown first, and the card is blown away when the Tim Runner whips by. The pair whip past the camera to change the credits. The camera zooms to the Tim Runner and the scene freezes to show the Latin name he keeps for the first three cartoons: Accelleratii Incredibus. He continues in strides, then moves into superspeed and briefly pulls up the road. Vicky E., on a cliff, watches with binoculars as the Tim Runner tears across the roads. She rolls up her sleeves as her name is shown: Catcherius Vulgaris. Vicky pulls out a net, and a cage and rushes down the mountain and onto the road behind the Tim Runner. However, the moment she tries to net the Tim Runner, the girl dashes off. Vicky E. stops and drops her net and cage (and her mouth), then paces as she thinks of a new scheme. 1. Vicky has bought an ACME Rube Goldberg Machine and (8) ACME American Wrought Anvils with a message saying "They ring like a bell". She places Sandwiches inside mixed with the 8 anvils. The Tim Runner burns rubber and stops to the Rube Goldberg Machine. She pressed the button # 8 and, Vicky is chuckling hoping for her to be smashed. But instead, 8 Sandwiches fell and he zooms off with the bag. Annoyed, Vicky pushed the huge red button marked "DANGER" and a whistling sound was heard. "Beep Beep!" Vicky jumped. Tim Runner held the "X" above Vicky's head as the 8 anvils came falling down, crashing onto the head of Vicky with a clang. The Tim Runner cried as he waved his conversed feet while flicking his tongue. Zip-pow! He was gone in a flash--literally. Vicky E. gears up again but falls down again. 2. Vicky takes delivery of a boomerang and throws it over her hiding place, but, another bomerang hits her. She's quickly hit by another boomerang, thrown by the Tim Runner directly behind her. Vicky brims with rage and moves to attack his opponent, but before she can move, she's hit by his own boomerang. 3. Vicky has bought 1 ACME Kite Kit and (1) ACME Baby Nuke. She leaps in the air several times in an attempt to go airborne, But soon as she ends up on a cliff, she falls to the ground and the bomb exploded on her, charring Vicky. 4. Vicky now paints white lines on the gravel and brings out a ''SLOW: School Crossing'' sign. Vicky imitates a schoolgirl and prances in front of the sign, but the Tim Runner blasts by, resulting in Vicky holding onto the sign with her arms and swinging around it. The Tim Runner returns with the wig and a sign that says "TIM RUNNERS CAN'T READ" before leaving the scene. 5. The miffed Vicky now intends to squash the passing Tim Runner with a massively huge boulder. She reads her blue print that says, "#1 PULL OUT KEY STONE #2 ROCK FALLS #3 TIM RUNNER. #4 TIM RUNNER CRUSHED! (HA-HA!) When Vicky pulls the string out from under the boulder, its massive unsprung weight causes the boulder to reverse its center of gravity in mid-fall and flattens Vicky. 6. Having had enough of directly trying to defeat the Tim Runner, Vicky draws a curve in the right lane of the desert's main road, and continues it across into a rock face. She then paints a lifesize painting of a tunnel on the face, hoping for the Tim Runner to smash into it; instead, the kid runs directly through it. Annoyed, Vicky tries to follow, but flattens herself againts the rock. Vicky gears up for a second attempt, but the Tim Runner runs back out and knocks Isabella down again. 7. Vicky leaves a stick of TNT covered in dirt in the middle of the road and connects a detonator to it, but when she pushes down on the switch, the detonator explodes directly on Vicky. 8. The Tim Runner is now spiraling up another mountain, while Vicky is preparing a rocket-launcher contraption. Instead of launching towards the Tim Runner, however, the rocket launches straight up into an outcropping, lodging Vicky inside. 9. Vicky now puts together a meat grinder, a refrigerator, and an electric motor in order to move by electricity, and skis downhill towards the road, narrowly missing the Tim Runner. Vicky continues across the desert floor and off the edge of another cliff. Vicky's expression changes slowly as the power begins to run out of the refrigerator, and then she falls to the ground. Ice from the refrigerator is ground onto Vicky's head, who holds up a "MERRY XMAS" sign. 10. Having tried most everything, Vicky now puts on some of ACME's jet-propelled tennis shoes, and discovers she can now move at the speed of the Tim Runner. Happy with herself, Vicky returns to her attack base, but then the Tim Runner turns up directly in front and beeps. A chase ensues, but when the dust clears, it's revealed that the Tim Runner didn't even move! Vicky turns around and returns to the Tim Runner, infuriated. Both of them start on the "dragstrip" a second time and it's Vicky who accidentally initiates the false start. Vicky's eyes pop out and she initiates the chase again. Both rivals come to a circular elevated roadway, where they circle around and around, constantly changing directions, until they meet in the center stretch. The chase continues down the road until the tennis shoes tucker out. Having failed, Vicky has barely recovered when she sees a sign displaying "SHORT CUT" and follows it, looking to intercept the Tim Runner. 11. Vicky hides behind a billboard, and hearing the beeps, steps out into the middle of the road with an axe. Before she can swing, what was really a large bus flattens Vicky. The Tim Runner fans himself from the back seat. LOONEY TUNES "THAT'S ALL FOLKS! A WARNER BROS. CARTOON Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes